Lovers in the room of requirement
by HPsmuttt
Summary: When Hermione receives a mysterious note to meet her in the room of requirement, her curiosity gets the better of her and she can't help but go.


She paced, breathlessly, up and down the blank stretch of wall 3 times, all the time thinking exactly the same thing. When she received the unsigned note at breakfast instructing her to go there at 10.45pm and think "I need the one who will do unspeakable things to me", she was, scared, excited, intrigued and worried to find her knickers becoming damp with longing and arousal.

After the third pace, she opened her eyes to find the old wooden door. She walked towards it, heart hammering with excitement, and opened it. She stepped inside and saw a giant curved bed in the middle of the room surrounded by roses and candles. However, she was focussed more on the boy lying naked on the bed, sleek blond hair, arrogant smirk, beautiful body and giant throbbing member.

"So you decided to come Granger," he drawled. She started back, shocked.

"Don't run away from me," he went on "you know you want to come join me".

She felt her legs carrying her forward, intrigued and aroused. He stood up and walked slowly towards her, usually pale eyes dark with longing. He moved his face closer to her and slowly kissed her, biting her bottom lip seductively and she let out a moan of longing which encouraged him. He began to kiss her more roughly and undress her. He ripped her shirt in half and yanked down her skirt so she stood in her underwear. He ran his hands all over her body, down her large breasts, her flat stomach, down to her ass and her thighs and round until he was rubbing the inside of her thighs right, just beneath her knicker line with his thumbs and she shuddered with desire. He unclasped her bra and took a breast in each hand, caressing and squeezing her nipples. She gasped and began to breathe heavily as he latched onto one of her nipples, biting and sucking it while squeezing the other. Her hands threaded through his hair while she gasped and moved against him in pleasure.

"Draco," she gasped

"Hmm?" he replied,

She took his hand and rubbed it over her pants, allowing him to feel the wetness below.

"Mmm look how wet you are for me baby," he said "what do you want me to do to you?"

"I want you to fuck me" she groaned, "I want you to fuck me long and hard"

"Oh really?" he asked, a bemused expression on his face.

"Yes!" she gasped "I want you to fuck me now!"

He pushed her onto the bed and yanked down her knickers before burying his face deep into her folds and twisting his tongue around her clit, making her writhe in pleasure. When her orgasm almost finished building she screamed "Stop! Just fuck me!"

"Alright," he said smirking. Without giving her any time to prepare herself, he thrust his entire cock into her, making her cry out in pleasure and surprise. He pulled himself out slowly, and teased her by placing the very tip of his cock right at her entrance then thrust his way in again, feeling her walls clench around him and her hips move with him. He began to pick up speed until his hips were just a blur, pounding her harder and faster on her shouted commands, he paused to pull one of her long, slender legs over his shoulder before resuming his pace and fierceness. The change of position was too much for Hermione, she came with a shriek of ecstasy, gushing all over the huge member inside of her.

"Oh you like that, whore?" he asked with a wicked glint in his eye, "you like being fucked like the dirty little slut you are?" he panted from the exertion of satisfying her.

"Yes," she moaned, having not quite recovered from her previous orgasm.

"You want to be fucked like a whore?"

"Yes!" she moaned louder.

"You want me to treat you like my slut?"

"Yes!" she moaned louder still.

"You want to be my slut?"

"Fuck yes!" she shrieked in ecstasy.

He pulled himself out of her, her shaved, soaked pussy clenching with longing, he smirked at the sight.

"Then stand up," he commanded and she did so, "and bend over the bed," he watched with satisfaction as she did what he said. "Now, if you're going to be my slut, you must do exactly as I say, do you understand?"

"Yes," she murmured, voice quivering with excitement.

"Yes what?" he demanded.

"Yes, sir," she responded at once.

"There's a good little whore. And if you don't do as I say, I'll have to punish you. Is that what you want?" he was met with silence. "Is it?" he demanded again. Still she remained silent. She was intrigued, excited and, more than anything else, aroused at the thought of being punished.

She felt a hand smack her ass, hard, as the sound of the slapping flesh on flesh resounded around the room. She quivered in pleasure and pain.

"That's what happens when you don't answer me you little slut!" he shouted. When there was still no response he spanked her ass again, harder. This time she gasped and allowed a small moan to escape her lips.

"Oh you're enjoying this?" he asked wickedly.

"Yes, sir," she replied quickly.

"Well you are a naughty girl, aren't you?" a devilish smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, sir" she moaned, "I've been a very bad girl."

"Well naughty girls deserve to be punished!" he said as he smacked her ass again, harder than ever.

"What do you want, slut?"

"I want you to fuck me!" she screamed.

"Whose slut are you?" he asked, teasing her by positioning his cock right at her entrance.

"I'm yours! I'm your slut and will let you do anything you want to me! Draco Malfoy is my master!"

That's what he wanted to hear.

"Good little whore," he said smirking before plunging into her again, the tip of his cock stroking her g-spot every time he pounded into her. He pushed one long finger inside along with his cock then removed it and placed it inside her puckered asshole and began to pump it in and out, in time to fucking her. This was too much for Hermione, waves and waves of ecstasy built up then gushed out before beginning to build up again immediately.

"You like that slut?" he asked, his voice rough and panting. "You like being fucked in both holes?"

"Yes, yes, YES! Oh fuck yes Draco! Fuck me harder... fucking harder... fucking harde- OH FUCK!"

Her walls began to convulse around him once more as he reached forward to pinch her nipples, so painfully it was pleasurable.

Her hips were bucking into his as her 9th orgasm began, he let himself go and the pressure was building as they convulsed and quivered in ecstasy before the release. They came together, Hermione with a loud shriek of "HOLY FUCK!" and Draco with a low groan of "Fuck yes." Their backs arched as she gushed out around him once more and he emptied himself into her. Spent, he draped his body over hers, both of them panting and sweating. After a few minutes he got up and began to redress himself.

"How would you like to do this again sometime Granger?" he drawled, his usual arrogant demeanour returned.

Still slumped on the bed and panting slightly, she replied with a weak "Sounds great".

"Look for my owl," he smirked behind him and slipped out of the door.


End file.
